Fluff for All!
by Mytherna
Summary: Short collection of short stories of my favourite pairing. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Introduction

**Setup-**

`1. Intro

`2. Gift-giving of Sorts

`3. Go Fish

' 4. First kiss


	2. Gifts

"Nyet." He said in a soft voice. "Absolutely not, Fredka."

"Aww, come on, Vanyaaa..." The American said, trying to convince the other nation.

"What makes you think I would _ever_ say yes to something like that?!" The elder nation said, huffily annoyed with the other man.

"Because I know you wanna~" Alfred said, smiling dorkily as he hung on the taller man.

"No, I do not 'wanna'. Not even a little bit." He said, crossing his arms like a child.

"C'mon, you damn commie!" He whined, groaning about the subject of their conversation.

"You shouldn't have, Fredka! You know better than to do that!" He said, sighing a bit loudly.

"Just take the damn gift already..." The American said with impatience ringing in his voice. On the table in front of them was a large woven gift basket, filled with a few different types of vodka Alfred had asked Ukraine for, and a ton of sunflowers. Along with those gifts, there was a little extra present. It was scarf America had tried to make himself, and had failed disastrously.

Gift-giving was easy for the elder nation. Receiving gifts was a hard concept for him to grasp.

"I can't! Then I'll have to buy you something better!" Ivan said, his competitive feelings arising. The other shrugged.

"I'm easy. Just a Big Mac and some time to top would be equal for me." He said, though he knew Ivan would go over the top. He always did.


	3. Card Games

Silly drabble I came up with while playing "Go Fish" with my Amerika. She thought this would be really cute. And so I wrote it. So dramatic, amiright?

* * *

Two nations, both equal in strength and wit, stared eachother down over a simple brown table-top.

"Your move, Amerika..." The Russian said, his cold smile piercing through the some unseen barrier of strength the other man had. A shiver ran down America's spine. He picked up his seven cards.

"Got any... Threes?" He asked in a hopeful manner. Ivan smiled a bit a that plea. "Nyet, Amerika." He almost laughed out. "Go. Fish."

The American glared as he pulled out another card from the stacked pile. "Damn..." He mumbled, adding to his pile unfortunately.

It was now Ivan's turn. "Do you have a five?" He inquired, only gaining a smirk from the other nation. "Nope, you damn commie. Looks like you're still loosing!" He said with a loud "ha" accompanying his words. The Russian almost growled as he pulled his card. Unexpectedly, the elder nation smiled a bit more. "Look at that, Amerika..."

"Look at what?!" He said in response, but was not answered by words. Instead, he was answered by the landing down of the a pair of fives. His original glare came back, and he groused in a low voice about it. "So, I ask again, yes?" The Russian said with a little giggle.

"I never should've taught you this game..." Alfred said, though it didn't really matter. "But yeah, ask again, commie."

"I will remind you once again, Amerika. I am no longer a communist." The slavic nation said. The American didn't really have a comeback to that. "Y-yeah? Well, you're just dumb..." He spoke in an almost embarassed way.

"Remember, whoever wins gets to top..." He said, smirking a bit, since they were tied at that point. "And now... Do you have any eights?"

Before he could even begin to respond, England came into the room in a sort of angry state. "What are you two wankers doing now? Card games? Grow up..." He spat out, arms crossed as he walked towards the two nations caught up in a very intense game of Go Fish.

The Russian didn't say anything, but the other did. "What's got your rosy panties in a wad?" He laughed whilst saying.

"Francis." The Brit said, not needing to say any more for both nations to roll their eyes. "Again? Really?" He questioned, sighing a little.

"Yes! But you'll be no help to talk to... Did he already come through here?" He asked looking around like he'd be hiding somewhere in the side meeting room. "Nyet, I think I heard him though, walking past. You are going to follow?" Ivan phrased it as a question, but meant it more as a command. Arthur didn't take it as one, but followed it anyways. "You two have fun with... Whatever your doing in here." He said as he walked away. About half-way out of the large meeting room, he stopped and turned around once more. "If you're going to... Do it... Please clean up and try not to destroy any furniture." He said, continuing out the door.

The two took heed to those words. To a certain extent. When all was said and done, Alfred won his prize. Which meant there would be plenty of broken furniture when they were done.


	4. First Kiss

For milyshinigami, my 50th follower on my rusame blog~!

* * *

Ivan breathed out shakily, trying to steady his hands. Both boys were nervous, but the Russian showed it more than his boyfriend did. They walked along the streets of Trinity Village; the smell of lavender and some spicy, foriegn food blew past them.

Alfred was trying to calm himself down as they held hands. That alone was a huge step. Ivan had even asked to hold his hand, fearing rejection ever second of the way, which he thought was the sweetest thing ever.

As they neared Alfred's family apartment, they slowed down a bit, as if they were trying to slow down time. Taking the initiative, the younger teen stopped them and took both of Ivan's hands. "It was great tonight, yeah?" Ivan nodded, blushing ever so sweetly.

"It was good, Fredka… I had a perfect time." The Russian said as he squeezed his right hand gently, smiling. During their dinner down at the local Chinese restaurant, they had decided that they would kiss later. And that scared the Russian more than anything.

"It's okay, Vanya… Don't worry…" He said, placing his hand on the other's cheek. A soft smile appeared on his face. Ivan nodded, biting his lip. Sure, he was excited that he would be sharing his first kiss with the most beautiful guy he'd ever seen… But he was worried that he wouldn't be good at it. Every worry that he could possibly think of ran through his head.

But despite the shared fear, Alfred leaned up to kiss him. He didn't go all the way, expecting him to go the rest of the way. The Russian was terrified but he leaned down a little bit as well, tilting his head to the side. When their lips connected, there were no sparks. They didn't try to move further, but let their lips touch ever so softly. Ivan's hands rested gently on the shorter boy's shoulders, but Alfred's hands lay limp. He'd waited for this moment all night… And it was worth it.

When they parted, Alfred was the first to smile, within a couple of seconds. "See you at school tomorrow?" He said, with blue eyes sparkling.

"Yeah… We should do this again sometime!" The Russian said with a smile. Alfred nodded, smiling as he ran up the steps to his dwelling.

"I love you!" He said excitedly, like the little schoolboy he really was inside.

Ivan paused a moment before responding. "I love you too, Fredka!" He said, smiling a little bit more. Alfred smiled at this, and ran inside. The Russian didn't immediately leave, but stood there in a much deserved happy haze as he went home.


End file.
